


Nihilistic Blacksheep

by PixelHeart



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, David and Max platonic, Drug Use, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PROTECTIVE DAVID, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelHeart/pseuds/PixelHeart
Summary: Summer camp is over and David thinks that his life is back on track, until a strange user contacts him.Now he feels it’s up to him to protect a once hostile camper and introduce him to a new way of life.It will be a long road to recovery, but David hopes the sun will shine again.Another adoption fic.





	1. Nihilistic Blacksheep

**Author's Note:**

> \----- Hello all -----  
> \- Before reading, I would like to point out a few little things -
> 
> I’m dyslexic, so my writing won’t be of a high quality.  
> I’ve tried my hardest and hope it’s somewhat legible, please hold back on harsh feedback.
> 
> Max is aged up in this story, he’s between 15 to 16 years old - Please heed the warnings.

David propped himself up against the sturdy timber wall while he took in the crisp morning air. Autumn had fallen and the golden leaves shimmered with the delicate morning breeze. It ghosted over his freckled face, bringing with it the smell of nature on it’s cool breath. Cradling a freshly brewed cup of tea, David let out a relaxed sigh, letting the beverage warm his calloused hands.

When not working at Camp Cambell, David relocated himself back to a more stable way of life.  
He counted himself blessed to have found somewhere that harmonised with his love of nature and his need for physical outdoor living. It was a small assortment of Cabins, deep within in the woods not far from camp Campbell. A few hours’ drive would connect him with lake lilac.

He was given a small cabin of his own, the owners grew very accommodating to his needs after he’d worked with them for a good few years. They let him reside there, rent free. However, he would work for them in exchange for the kindness and it worked out well for the most part. 

His duties were simple. He would do their admin work for the resort, booking in Hunters and holiday goers who would come and go throughout the year, letting out the little lodges. It would take him no time at all to file information and take payments. So, he would dedicate himself mostly to the upkeep of the resident’s cabins, making sure the wood was stacked and littler recycled.

Anabel - The kindly women who had let him assimilate himself into this role frequently praised him. Claiming that there was nothing he couldn’t do in the line of his duties and that he was the perfect caretaker to keep around.

David took a more modest approach to the compliments, thanking her for being so kind in a somewhat bashful fashion, though he had to admit that he had gathered up a lot of useful skills under his belt. Most of the skills he had learnt so that he might pass them on to the campers at Camp Campbell. There was nothing he liked more than teaching some practical knowledge.

He would often wonder if the children would return for another year, or would it mostly be new faces. It didn’t matter much to him, he always looked forward to getting to know new campers, however he always missed the ones that never returned.

He felt his thoughts drift back, reminiscing the unique group of children from the last camp…  
It wasn’t unusual to have rowdy campers, it was often that one or two would act out over the three months that they all gathered together, nestle in natures underbelly. 

The lack of internet and other more desirable outlets were just out of reach and the drastic change of living standards for the children would escalate any emotional issues that lay underneath. It was typical to have problem campers.

Last summer had been vastly different however.

It had taken a good month or so to shake Max from his mind, the boy being so much of a presence at camp had his guard up. So much so that he hadn’t quite realised just how highly strung he had become over summer.

Every little sound had snapped his attention onto the boy who was now far from Campbell Camp.  
The silence almost unnerving on his senses. Silence used to mean that trouble was no doubt coming his way… 

Nevertheless, he soon managed to disentangle himself from that mindset, sinking into the peaceful surrounding of the chilly outdoors. Though he couldn’t help but question if he would ever see the boy again. 

The experience hadn’t been horrible, not in the slightest, he valued the challenge and felt a responsibility to guide Max with something only he felt he could do. It was doubtful that anyone really had the time for a child like him back home.

It had become apparent rather quickly that Max didn’t value his outlook on life, it was understandable really. David felt that he himself could be fairly dense at times and often his habit of denial would warp the situations he was in… It wasn’t a good trait, but he would reassess the events each night, thinking back on how he had perhaps failed to observe something or sweep an issue under the carpet for the sake of positive thinking. It wasn’t an easy thing to admit, though he felt it responsible to try change these behaviours.

It had been Gwen who’d called him out on his problems, losing her temper one day only to rip into him in a fiery outburst. She’d of course had a point and it wasn’t uncalled for, he would have never blamed her for it.

David stared at her in dumbfounded surprise, cemented silently to the spot as she had criticised his unhealthy mindless delusional cover ups and his inability to accept that sometimes things can’t be fixed with a smile and a sunny disposition. Deep down he knew that. 

It had been a shock to his system to be fair, it had unnerved him that he hadn’t noticed the rather unhealthy coping mechanism before Gwen chastised him about it.  
With some effort, he had managed to reign in his unhealthy ways with the help of his good friend Gwen. God, he missed her company.

As for Max, he was aware enough that the curly haired boy wouldn’t return to Camp Campbell.  
The heavy feeling inside his gut had confirmed that he felt that he was somewhat responsible.  
Even with his bundles of positive beliefs, he had to admit that he had mostly failed… the silver lining to it was that his constant pushing and Max’s need to lash out at him had somehow led to a beautiful friendship between Nikki, Neil and Max.

David couldn’t help the gentle pull on his cheeks, a soft smile adorning his lips at the fond memory.  
He was so grateful to have witnessed the blossoming friendship. - Who knew Max had it in him.

A glow of warm sunlight laced itself over the clearing, David’s green eyes dazing off in thought, with the mist from his breath, dancing its way into the air. Life felt blissful.

In front of him, a sturdy pine banister surrounded him, upon is trusty surface he had placed his phone. It vibrated dully, pulling his attention back to the real world.  
He reach over, snapping up the old model phone, its back still boasting the cutesy green tree emblem.

A Facebook notification awaited his action, a friends request.  
David - Being David, wasn’t to surprise at the attention, he was friendly to everyone and although he was sometimes too much to handle at times, people still warmed to him.

The users Icon was a solid black image, it stood out amongst the colourful photos of his other friends. David pondered the username 

– Nihilistic Blacksheep.  
With no mutual friends attached to the account, it looked to be more of a bot then anyone David would have met, so he left it in limbo, deciding to flick through his messages and ignoring it completely.

It was still early in the day, so there wasn’t much to catch up on other than Gwen’s continuous shit posting with a variety of quizzes to see what type of vampire you would be or roughly down that nerdy rout.

David’s messages alerted his attention away from the latest quiz about what companion Gwen would be to the Doctor.

\- You gonna accept my friends request or not? I see you online asshole so don’t ignore me – Nihilistic Blacksheep typed out… David only glanced down at his phone confused and a little guarded. 

\- Sorry, who is this? – David replied feebly… he didn’t like the aggressive tone filtering though from this individual, so he kept his reply short and informal. Could it be trouble? 

David clicked on the users profile, hoping it would shed some light on who it could be.  
However the profile was barren, not one post and no friends listed on their page. It looked to be a newly made account which didn’t raises his hopes. 

\- If you accept the request, you’ll fucking know wont you? – Again, the hostile user berated a reply.

David sighed to himself, knowing that it would be up to the individual to identify themselves because the profile was public with no information available… Against his better judgment, David accepted the friends request. There was something about his person that felt familiar, nonetheless he was sure it was just his imagination. Because there was no way in hell that the individual that sprung to mine would track him down and what information could he ground himself on that would be reasonable in such a short interaction. 

\- Damn Camp man, don’t just accept people’s friends requests like that, you’re a fucking moron - 

David huffed out a relieved laugh, pleased to have his suspicions confirmed. Camp man… It was that wired little nickname Max used to use. Even with a few words the boy had a distinct impact.

\- This is a surprise Max, I feel like I should be concerned that you not only manage to find me. But that you thought to find me in the first place. Is everything okay? – The thought of communicating to Max of all people made his head spin. There had to be a good reason for the boy to hunt him down like this. 

\- Yeah, it’s not that hard idiot. Your names on the fucking pamphlet and your profile picture is of your dorky, ginger shit eating grin. Btw all your photos make you look like a raging Hipster. - 

David’s smile creeped itself across his face, he could almost hear the cynical voice of the young teen as he read the replay.

\- Oh and I don’t know if this is news to you David? But your Instagram is cliché as fuck and probably on level with that of a deprived 15-year-old school girl who still believes in unicorns. You can’t just string fairy lights up around your problems David! –  
So, Max had found his way to his Instagram account, too. The very thought of having Max scroll angrily though his photography was enough to set a small glow alight in his core.  
His photography consisted of all the beautiful things he would see from day to day, from vibrant sunrises to little droplets of rain and the plants that grew on his windowsill. Although his photography lacked fairy lights, as Max had put it. He could see Max’s point. It reflected his outlook on life perfectly. Forcing on the beautiful and sharing it with others.

\- One more thing David. You need to stop posting motivational posters up on your Facebook wall. People are going to catch on to the fact you’re completely unhinged. You don’t want the police to find the bodies, do you? … you’re sick, get some help -

It truly felt like he was back at camp, having the curly haired boy unleash himself and burn out his energy’s and frustrations at his expense. Conceivably this was what Max had needed and David was a wonderful pillow for Max to scream into.  
The whole tirade had pulled a heartfelt laugh from his lungs, Max’s words sounded harsh, but they never had much bite to them. He knew the boy well enough to know.

\- Did you manage to get that all out of your system, Max? You know what, fairy lights are a fantastic idea! I think they would look nice wrapped around the flower pots in my room. Good suggestion! -  
He sent his reply, amusement written all over his face. He was never good at banter, but if it helped to give Max an outlet to burn off some steam, then what was the harm.

\- Whatever sasquatch, go take a shit in the woods - 

\- Max, did you need anything? I might not be your counsellor anymore, but I’m here to listen if needed me – It was a long shot, a very long shot. But he needed to make it clear to the boy that he could reach out for help. If his and Gwen’s suspicions were correct, then Max didn’t fit well at home.

\- What can I say David? I just really, really missed you. I just couldn’t stay away – Max’s reply dripped with as much sarcasm as written text could carry across.

\- Even I’m not that deluded Max. Just message me if you need anything – It felt like cutting the conversation short. But David knew not to push things when it came to the hot-headed teen.  
He didn’t want to have him snap shut, but it was in his interest to remain approachable. 

\- Give me your number before this account is deleted – 

David didn’t have to think twice over the request, it would put him at ease to know that the boy could reach him. So with pale fingers, he typed out his number. 

\- Wrong move David! You do know I’m going to write this on the bathroom walls, right? - 

\- I will put my trust in you Max, don’t let me down – David hoped that was an empty threat because the last thing he needed was a dirty phone call… again. 

\--- 

Ruining over the strange conversation in his head, David gazed through the dusty window of his kitchen, washing up the cup of tea that had been neglected in in the odd situation. He couldn’t help the small butterflies fluttering around in his heart. He was a soft guy and often to sentimental for his own good.

He’d been concerned after camp had broken up for the year and questioned if Max really had gained anything from his experience and even though he was an optimist, he doubted that Max had the mindset to develop any hint of sentimentality. 

With his mug left to dry on the side of the sink, David turned his attention to the open door.  
Leaning on its frame and calling out in a loud and chipper tone. His hand cupped to the side in an attempt to make his voice travel. 

“Moxy!...Come get some food” The call never failed to get the attention of his companion and she emerged at top speed. Running full pelt towards David and his warm little cabin from the wooded area just outside. 

David beamed in response to the speedy little fox and her orange coat glowing in full colour against the brilliant autumn sun. She cleared the wooden stairs in a single leap and disappeared past David and into the kitchen. She continued with boundless momentum to run laps around the small home, burning off some excitement as she darted from room to room, over chairs and leaping on David’s well-kept bed.  
Jumping off after a few spins to gallop back and flump herself down at David’s feet, her belly up and her excited teeth nibbling at his extended hand.  
“Well someone’s excited today” David chuckled, trying to stroke at the wriggling white underbelly, however Moxy was far to animated to let him and attacked his fingers and legs with playful soft bites. 

With as much care as possible, not to step on Moxy, David made his way to a cupboard in the search for food. He’d been caring for the wiry animal for a while and both had grown accustomed to each other’s company. 

Moxy was still a wild animal and would act wary of others, hiding and watching from a safe place or full out attacking anyone dumb enough to reach out to her. It was fathomable enough, she was so trusting of David and it was natural to want to touch her soft fur. 

David encouraged her in being hostile, despite his love for everyone around him. It would do her no good to trust humans… especially when most were on hunting vacation. It worried him to no end when it was season. Posters with her photo would be plastered over the cabins in clear a message.

‘No hunting of our beloved mascot, fox hunting outlawed in this area’ – It worked for the most part, though a lot of the more blood hungry hunters would scoff that any animal should be immune to the hunt.  
David would politely insist, claiming that deer were more useful, their meat and hide somewhat worth the kill… and a fox would be more like blood sport… he never got on too well with the hunters.

Moxy patted around his feet, waiting for whatever meat David dropped for her.  
Really he needed to push her out into the wild, yet she still came back for attention and he could only say no once. Soft eyes and her little chattering barks would crack his resolve, shortly the little whirlwind would be napping at his side whilst he strummed a mallow tune on his guitar. 

\---

David spent the rest of the day, felling trees and chopping them into manageable sized logs for burning. He would always build up a lot of strength over the year and his hands would end up calloused due to the manual labour. It helped in the long run and made his off-duty hobby of rock-climbing even easier. 

He rested the axe upon a pile of lumber and wiped his sweat covered brow with the back of his arm. It was getting late in the day and the sun dipped, threatening to retire for the day.  
Delving a hand into his trouser pocket, David plucked his phone out to see how long he had left before heading back.

To his dismay, he found three missed calls from an unrecognised number. Damn…  
Could it have been Max? He hadn’t thought that the teen would have called him so soon after their morning conversation, the boy, more or less was stand offish at best. It wasn’t like him to actively seek out David’s company, whether it be in person or over the phone. 

It made David itch with concern, perhaps he was over thinking it, however Max had truly surprised him that morning and whatever had possessed Max to reach out, it obviously meant something. 

(One new voice mail)

David pressed his phone to his ear, trying to calm himself. Be reasonable, it was probably nothing.

There was the sound of light static filtering though and what sounded like someone shifting around.  
\- Hay… It’s me…. – Max’s voice droned out, it sounded like he didn’t know what to say. David’s skin crawled, he could tell something was wrong.

\- I just…. I don’t know…. Just pick up – Max had ended the message with a defeated sigh.

David stood rooted to the spot, unable to pull the phone from his ear. That wasn’t the sound of the troublemaker he had gotten to know back at camp. Max wasn’t the boy who mumbled numbly, with no fire in his voice. 

David managed to kick himself out of his frozen state to glanced down at the phone in his hand. It felt dirty to his touch, as if the message had tainted it somehow…  
Taking a deep breath, David straitened his back. Max needed him and he was damned if he’d fail the boy. 

Hitting redial, David waited with bated breath, praying Max hadn’t lost faith in him for not answering sooner.

To his fleeting relief, Max answered, only offering a somewhat groggy grumble in acknowledgment.

“Max, I’m sorry I missed your calls. I got your message… Are you okay?” David could hear the worry dripping from his own voice. He wanted to stay strong but his gut twisted with paranoid anxiety.

“…Yeah” The reply, just as drawn out and feeble as the message had been. “..Sjust…I don’t know…” 

“You don’t know? Max, are you sick?” It could be that the boy was unwell, or just half asleep by the way he drew out his words.

“Could you…” David heard a shuffling, perhaps Max rubbing at his eyes. “Could you come get me?... Please?” David felt all the blood rush from his face, Max’s request sobering his resolve. What could possibly be happening? Max never said please and mixed up in all this uncharacteristic outreach and need for his attendance, David was convinced something was wrong.

“Max, if you need me, I’ll drop everything. Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there as soon as possible.” It wasn’t a hollow promise, David would travel across the globe if one of his kids needed help.

“Just, give me the postcode and I’ll be on my way… Just stay on the phone with me” David took off running, his cabin not far from where he was working.  
Max had muttered out a postcode, however he remained mostly quiet and it only made David worry more.

Locking his cabin door, David shooed Moxy off into the woods. She looked back at him with some chagrin in return. It must've been a first for her to get the cold shoulder. 

David owned a sturdy off-road land Rover, equipped with an out-dated tom-tom, he typed in the postcode as soon as the door closed behind him.

“Okay Max, it’s going to take me three hours to reach you. Will you be okay until then?” Max confirmed with a verbal slur. 

“I need to know if you’re alone?” It wouldn’t do to just run up and hammer on his parent’s door.  
Even if this was moving quickly, he had to react to the situation in a logical and adult way.  
The engine rattled into life and David made quick work to attach his phone to hands free.

“I think… he’s down stairs… Just come in when you’re here… He won’t care.” Max managed to push through some information, David assuming the ‘He’ to be a father or caretaker. 

“Okay Max, would you like me to stay on the phone?” 

“Umm…Yeah” Max sounded damn well drained and it hurt David to force the kid to talk.

“Okay buddy, just… one more thing. Are you in danger? I can call the police if you need me to” It left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew he should be contacting the authority’s first.

“No… No it’s not like that. … I’m safe…. Don’t call them” Max sounded almost panicked.

“Okay, Okay, I won’t call them…Just let me know if you need me to contact anyone. Okay?” The boy mumbled again. Unwilling to talk further, reaching the end of what strength he seemed to have, or lack thereof.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk. I’ll be on the other end if you need to tell me something… ” 

David drove faster than he would feel comfortable in normal circumstances, after all he always abided by the laws of the road dutifully. But Max needed him.

Not knowing what to say, David quietly sang. Knowing Max could hear him down the phone… The engine would drown out his voice mostly, nevertheless he tried his best to keep the boy focused and sure that he wasn’t alone.

“Not long now buddy”


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter is dark!
> 
> (Warnings)  
> Drugs  
> Child abuse (Not explicit)  
> Dark themes  
> Somewhat out of character... It's hard.

Max let the phone rest idly besides him, still balancing loosely in his hand.   
The quiet sound of David’s softly sung songs filtered though the speaker, allowing him enough closure to relax, curling up on his duvet, one arm tucked under his legs in a limp fetal position. 

Cotton wool wrapped itself around his brain and mellowed whatever coherent thought could seep through. 

He was numb. But Knowing David was on his way gave him enough strength to overcome the powerful hold of the substance in his blood. The thought made his stomach twist in a way he hadn’t experienced before. Was he really this excited to be seeing his counsellor again? Things really must have gone to shit for him to feel this twisted up.

It wasn’t like he had even planned to call David’s phone, asking for his help. Truth be told he couldn’t even remember entering his number… How long had it been since then?   
He questioned his motives blankly and found that the more he questioned himself, the more blank areas of his memory lurked.

When did David, start singing to him down the phone?   
Had he really asked David to come get him? It didn’t feel right at all.

Max rubbed at his face, an attempt to feel something physical, but it only confirmed he was still very much under the influence when he failed to feel his own hand against his skin. He needed to feel something, to pull himself back.

The growing sensation of panic oozed its way around his body, its tingling sense making his legs and arms twitch helplessly. They moved against his will and he was to week to stop his traitorous limbs.   
He shuffled, whining out dully in his displeasure. 

David’s warm voice pulled him out of his mild fit and he noticed that he wasn’t singing anymore.  
“…Hmmng?” Max asked, unable to make any sense of David’s words. Was David speaking directly at him?

“Just sixteen more minutes Max and I’ll be with you.” There was something unfamiliar to David’s tone. Max disliked that the man sounded so grounded suddenly. So, reasonable… like an adult would. Where was the upbeat councillor he’d gotten to know? The guy who pushed his sunny attitude out and over him like a snug blanket? It made him itch, things always felt so real when adults changed tact, choosing to speak in calm and lucid manor… Was it really that bad?

Max kept his aqua eyes fixed on the phone in his hand, frightened that the voice would leave him if he slipped away into a deep slumber. He failed to grasp on to the world around him, his vision dipping in and out of focus. Only to jolt back rapidly, afraid that he’d had missed David’s voice.

Lights slowly drifted across his darkened room, the dense curtains muting their strength.   
Was that an engine…?

\----

David drove cautiously through the neighbourhood. Soaking up the sight of well-maintained gardens and equality as pleasant homes, it looked like a reasonably nice area. Unsuspecting and orderly.  
The Tom-tom on his dash displayed the little icon of a finish line, he’d reached his destination in just under two and a half hours. 

David’s robust and muddy Land rover stood out of place amongst the fancy parked vehicles.   
Their highly-polished bodies glimmering under the streetlights proudly. 

“Max, I’m here” David plucked his phone from the hands-free holder that had been stuck to his rover’s dashboard. His voice edged with a rather dishonest tone of upbeat encouragement. 

“Is it possible for you to see me at the door?” He questioned, he didn’t know if turning up randomly was really the best thing he could be doing in this situation. If he somehow managed to anger Max’s guardians or overstepped his position, it could end badly for the both of them. 

“Backdoors unlocked… He’s not gonna care” Max croaked out, very much to the uncertainty of David, who would rather not have to sneak in to a stranger’s home.

Just walking in uninvited felt incredibly wrong to him, but what troubled David the most was that Max apparently couldn’t greet him. It made the niggling worry inside his gut boil up, he felt sick to his stomach and all his growing concern was alight in his core. 

What was he going to find? If Max needed medical help, then David was sure to kick himself for not pushing Max to answer him earlier. He would have called for help by now. 

Steadying himself with a slow deep breath, David prepared himself for whatever he might find inside. “Okay, I’ll find you”

His footfalls were soft on the pathway leading up to the house, the nicely painted gateway just off to the side led him along the redbrick wall. It was unlocked and groaned on its hinges, much to his displeasure. 

Reaching out a tentative hand, David tested the handle of the backdoor. It swung open smoothly, letting him pass into a luxurious looking kitchen. David had always loved kitchens; Their warm and homely vibe were insightful into the owner’s personality… this kitchen however felt partially cold and uninviting. All for show with no heart.

The rest of the house sat in darkness, only a delicate flutter of colours illuminated the downstairs rooms.

Carefully, David made his way deeper into the home, uncertain if to call out.   
Max had said that ‘He’ was there and it didn’t sit well with him at all, just knowing someone should be home. 

Peeping shyly around the doorframe of the kitchen, David noted the living room.  
The TV on mute… Dancing images of a show he couldn’t quite place.

The carpet beneath his feet was soft and David felt disgusted in himself for not removing his work boots before entering. He’d ran straight from the forest and now stood upon the whitest carpet known to man… or so he felt. It wouldn’t suit his life style.

The blood drained from his already paled face, noticing the figure of a short man, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. This must be Max’s father.

Not knowing what to do, David froze in place, arms pinned at his sides stiffly.   
All his ears could pick up was the hammering of his heart.

With a lame attempted to draw attention to himself, David cleared his throat, prying that the stranger wouldn’t spring to life and grab the nearest gun and shoot him for trespassing.   
However, the man remained wilting against the couch, dead to the world around him.

Letting his concern for Max over shadow his initial panic, David made a move, stepping forward to study the unresponsive man. 

David’s earthly green eyes drew to a decorative coffee table in front of him. Upon its polished surface lay the haphazard remains of what David could only deduct as some sort of paraphernalia.

A ghastly looking hypodermic needle lay resting against a glass candle holder… a spoon and some half empty baggies littered the top. David would be the first to point out his naivety when it came to such things, though it was clear the man was stoned out of his mind. 

Crinkling his freckled nose up in revulsion, David bent down to inspect the situation.   
This bundle of a man was supposed to be Max’s guardian?   
It infuriated him that anyone would subject a child’s home to something so hazardous… Just so out in the open. 

Even with his feelings of revolution towards the man, David was relieved that he looked far too gone to care that a stranger had entered his house uninvited. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. There was no threat.

However unsettling this state of affairs was to him, David’s priorities were still with Max and making sure he was safe…   
David straightened his back with new found assurance, he needed to make sure the kid was okay.

“Max?” He shouted with a strong determined voice. Eyes still fixed wearily on the pile in front of him. Only slightly Paranoid.

No reply came, so David hurried. Checking every room on the ground floor.  
There was no signs of a struggle, very much to David’s relief, nevertheless he wouldn’t let himself be complacent. Max’s home life wasn’t a usual one from the looks of it.   
He ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

David tried the first room, it’s empty and its cold interior void of character. He moved on wasting no time, his heart hammering against his ribcage. If only he could be strong enough for Max, then maybe he wouldn’t be feeling so deeply lost in his panic.

The second door opened to reveal a smaller bedroom. Its walls mimicked the blank interior, trending the feeling of a mock home. Upon the bed a twisted duvet lay wrapped around a shrunken form.

David felt the bottom of his stomach sink, he wanted to weep at the unconceivable image of Max curled up in on himself. The boy looked uncharacteristically venerable and it was almost too much for David… This wasn’t the trouble maker he’d gotten to know.

Before he knew what he was doing, David lurched forwards. Knelling in front of Max who still held onto the only connection they had shared for the past few hours.   
With a shaking hand, David gently pried the phone from his Campers grasp, placing it on the bedside table.

Max twisted to look at him lethargically with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Hi buddy” David whispered, hooping his arm under Max’s head for support, leaning his side up against the bed to get closer. He recognised Max hated such affection, yet he didn’t quite know how else to support the boy. He smiled gently downwards an attempt to comfort him.

“I hate this…” Max’s lip quivered, threatening an overflow of an emotional breakdown.  
Max was never one to let his more vulnerable feelings show in the past and David wanted to try ease him enough to overcome them, for his sake.

“Max, I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” David probed, he’d been hoping that Max would be just under the weather, but seeing Max in person proved something was very wrong.

“I don’t wanna talk about it…” The black-haired boy burrowed his face into David’s shoulder, trying to hide himself in the warmth of his body. David’s brows knitted together with concern. 

\---

Max could feel David’s heartbeat and nuzzled his cheek against it, wallowing in its secure tempo.  
He didn’t want to move away, it filled him with all the comfort he could ever need at a time like this. 

David smelt like freshly cut pine, the familiar sent clung to his woollen sweater.   
He coiled his fingers in the deep red fabric to ground himself. A few stray flecks of woodchips still embedded themselves in its weave and something inside Max bubbled up and threatened to overspill. Was it sentimentality or was it just the overwhelming gratitude that this man had dropped everything to be at his side? He wouldn’t admit it to himself. He couldn’t allow it. 

“Max, I need to make a few calls” David’s voice reverberated, the hollow of his chest echoing mutely in his ear. “And I need to make sure you’re ready”

“Things might feel… overwhelming. But I’ll be here with you, okay?” Max felt his own body stiffen.  
He hadn’t had the ability to contemplate what would happen when David arrived. He hadn’t even really believed that the man would come running to help at all. He’d only wanted to talk.

“Fuck… No” Max’s mussels jolted into life. Curling up into a sitting position and clinging on desperately to that reassuring jumper. “No David… That’s not what…That’s not” Words failed him, why was it so hard to communicate when he was like this.

“I know Max, I’m sorry. But I have a responsibility here and I just can’t ignore this” David closed his arm tighter around Max’s shoulders. Perhaps worried that the boy would fall. 

“Stop it… David. Just… could you just, not be like this?... I hate it” Max glanced upwards to keep eye contact, he wanted to read what David might do next. It was all too real and it scared him.  
It scared him that he was scared, he’d become so apathetic to life over the last few years and it helped him survive. But now things had changed. David had changed.

He didn’t sound the same, he didn’t look the same. Where was his stupid camp t-shirt and where was the fucking infuriating glow in his voice… The warmth was there, but it held so much more concern, so much more realistic mature bullshit… He felt almost embarrassed that the memory he'd savoured from camp had been his life line and it pained him that it somehow wasn’t attached to the man holding him.

David puffed out a small inoffensive sigh.  
Tentatively he raised a hand, brushing the backs of his fingers across the cool surface of Max’s forehead. Pushing some curls way in the process. 

“You don’t have a temperature” It was more a question. Still trying to find out how to make things better.

“I’m not sick David” Max felt the bite in his words. “It’s better than a babysitter apparently… Not that I need one. He just doesn’t want someone to know he’s a fucking user” Venom leaked from his mouth, the usual hatred brewing up inside him.

“What are you saying, Max?” David sounded confused.

“He says it keeps me quiet…keeps me out of his way. I hate it” Max curled his arms up tightly, his fists balled and shaking violently with his anger. “I’m just tired of it… I can’t think” That was the worst thing about it all. The inability to form coherent thoughts and the world speeding past him at a rapid pace around him whilst he moved sluggishly against it. Max considered his sharp mind his only real strength and it was taken away from him. 

David might have been an innocent creature, but he could be somewhat clear headed when the situation arose. Something Max had seen in him at Camp.   
He could be surprisingly aware of the world around him, though he apparently chose to gloss over it to save himself from accepting it… It sometimes hit home, like the time, he made that depressing bonfire. However, it was rare for the man to consider the more sinister side of life.

Max saw his eyes darken in an unfamiliar nature, apparently coming to some realisations.  
With as much care that only David could portray, he’s used his free hand to ghost over Max’s exposed arms. The only light available was what filtered in from the hallway.

Max sank back down, curling his hands into David’s cosy sweater once more. He didn’t like being this open and wasn’t convinced he wanted David to know.

\---

David brushed the pad of his thumb lightly over the crook of Max’s arm, it was covered with small sized marks that dotted and bruised the soft flesh. David’s breath hitched, his body locking up and turning to stone. Cold realisation washing over him. 

A million and one emotions surged though his addled mind, bombarding him in a flash. It overwhelmed him completely. Could this really be happening? Surly… Surly he was wrong? He had to be. 

However, he knew damn well he wasn’t, even his dilutional mind couldn’t cover this up. 

David repressed the needed to scream, his blood buzzing throughout his body in what he could only pinpoint as being pure burning anger. Never in his whole life had such a passion flared up inside him. If it wasn’t for the boy in his arms, he felt like he would have stormed down those stairs and show just how enraged he was. No one had the right to do this, not to Max.

However, Max was still nestled in his arms, needing someone to protect him from all the wrongs that had been forced onto him. He’d even reached out for help and David wasn’t going to let him down. If he had to fight for it, David would see Max safely way from the monster downstairs.

Tears prickled at the sides of his eyes, he was so full of sorrow and anger. How long had Max been treated like this?

David let his stiff shoulders sink in defeat, the shuddering tension seeping from his body.   
Slowly David let his head fall to let his forehead rest lightly in Max’s curls. God this was all wrong.

“This…” David started. Not quite sure how to express himself.

“Is fucked up…” Max finished. “I shouldn’t have called you… I didn’t mean to”

Truth be told, David didn’t know what to say. Nothing would make this better and getting the authority’s involved would stir up Max’s already horrible life. However, it was the only option he had and David hoped Max wouldn’t hate him for it. 

“I’m going to stay here with you, for as long as possible.” David squeezed Max into his shoulder a little more, In a gesture of support. He pulled out his phone, earning an objection from Max, who swiped at the offending item.

“Max, please believe me when I say this is for the best. I know you don’t like authority figures, but there are systems set up for these types of circumstances” David was using his adult voice again.

“No, David!” Max struggled, his movements so lethargic that it was hard for David to watch. “I don’t want to get lost in some fucked up system” His voice slurred.

“You’ll be safe…” David encouraged, but Max didn’t believe a word.

“Max, do you trust me?” David quarried. The boy in his arms stilled for a moment to read his expression. The drugs might have temporarily dulled Max’s sharp intellect, but he was still the same Max David had gotten to know.

“What does it matter?... S’not like you’re one of them. I can’t trust them” 

“No, I’m not one of them. But I used to be.” David smiled lightly “I worked in a foster home at one point” It was going back a few years and it hadn’t been for very long, but David had worked around the clock, caring for the more difficult children to home. 

Max shook his head in bewilderment, it was too much information to soak up in one sitting.  
“You’re not going to be here though…Not in two weeks’. Not in a year… You’ll just go back to your life and I won’t have one… I’m not stupid” 

With some quiet thought, David pondered Max’s words. He of course had a valid point. It wasn’t an easy step to take and he knew he would only be allowed so much contact with Max afterwards.  
If he could be the one to foster Max, he’d take him under his wing in a heartbeat. However, life wasn’t so easy. David didn’t even think Max would want that, to be lumbered with his lifestyle… it wouldn’t work. 

“Max? Do you have a mother?” He couldn’t remember seeing a mother figure listed in the details at camp signup. “You probably won’t be taken from her… Unless she’s aware of … this” David slowed down, did she even know? 

“I haven’t seen her in years… Maybe once…” Max scrunched his nose, his apparent feelings for her were quite cold. 

“Any other family? A god parent?” He probed, though max scoffed. 

“Not in this county”

“I’m sorry Max. I’m calling the authority’s” With a sigh David typed a number into his phone with a look of resignation. He needed Max’s father to be held accountable for his grotesque actions.   
Max, went quiet, much to David’s concern. It all felt so futile.

\---

Max didn’t have the strength for this. He couldn’t keep his thoughts together and David was apparently quite happy to throw his life under a bus. Deep down he knew David had no other choice, yet it didn’t harsh the sting of what felt like betrayal.

He let himself go, just laying against David’s steady arm, letting his words fall over him uselessly, numbly rolling into his ears and clogging up in his mind.

David was saying something about Child endangerment, something about drug use, something about needing a paramedic? … 

“Thank you.” David hung up, letting the silence envelope the room. There was no going back and it was all Max’s fault, or so he felt. He should never had called David. He only wanted the man’s nice smelling jumper to hold onto and to let that warm voice sooth him out of his drug filed lull.

He felt David’s calloused hand on his upper arm, rubbing slow comforting lengths down it.   
This was as closest to any comfort he had received in his life. It felt resurging, however he knew it wouldn’t last. 

“They’ll probably want to check you over” David hummed out “Medically, this isn’t good for you”

“Whatever…” Max numbly replied, he could hardly care in that moment. His world was going to change and he didn’t have the current faculties to process it all. “So, why don’t you foster anymore?... You murder some kids?” 

David chose to chuckle at the jibe. “Yes Max, I murdered them all”  
He sighed, letting silence fill the room once more. It was an uncomfortable situation for them both.

“You know, I’m definitely not going back to camp now?” Max sniffled, not quite realising he’d began to cry. David looked down upon him, brows knitted together. 

“You’ll be okay buddy, I’ll keep in touch…I won’t lie to you, it might be a hard transition. But you can’t live like this. No one should live like this.” He brushed back Max’s curls again in a show of comfort. “You’re smart beyond your years Max, but you’re still a child. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone” David smiled weakly at the poor boy. 

\---

Before the authorities had arrived, Max had let himself drift off to sleep. Snuggled up against David’s side. His dreamless sleep unbroken. He’d fought to keep awake for so long that it burnt him out and when he next opened his eyes again. 

David was gone. 

 

(Cliff hanger of doom!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness, I apologize for such a dark chapter.  
> I promise that things will look up soon and that Max will be in safe hands.   
> (Cliff hanger looks very negative, but please don't worry to much)
> 
> I tried super hard to get this chapter right, however I’m really not a good writer so I hope it’s not to disappointing.  
> I’ll try to continue and hope that Max and David will get back into character :/
> 
> Also thank you so, so much for the lovely, lovely comments! Really, oh my goodness I feel so overwhelmed.   
> Your support is much appreciated!


	3. UPDATE

I’m sorry If I got your hopes up. I just wanted to apologise for the long wait.   
I’ve been working some night shifts and writing in general is a difficult task for me.   
It doesn't come naturally and I suffer a lot with self-esteem issues and well, it’s just something I’m feeling pretty bad about.

I have two chapters to post!   
However, they are very shoddily written and If I don’t post them soon, it will never be done… so. I hope that will be okay.  
This announcement is more for my sake, as I’ve been feeling a little depressed lately and there have been so many lovely people who have said some lovely things. ~ Thank you. 

So, I’ll try get these two chapters out and after that, I’ll see what happens. 

Thank you for reading and sorry this is not a real update.

If you would like to ask anything. I'm also on Tumblr under the user - woodlandcinnamonroll 

Take care x


	4. Sweater season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my writing is always so depressing.  
> I apologize that this is so late and full of errors. I do hope you enjoy what there is of this story.

Max awoke with an uncomfortable and shuddered breath, his eye's slowly roaming around the unfamiliar room. 

It was clean and brightly lit, the unnatural glow seared at his sensitive retinas, so much so that he couldn't see if he were alone.

It took him a short while to adjust, but it became clear that he'd been left with no signs of David. Only a deep red sweater left draped over the top of him… David must have left it. 

He curled his finger within the fabric, remembering the comfort he'd found in its nice smelling weave. 

However, Max felt a heavyweight laying in the pit of his stomach, unbeknownst to him what emotion it was, tugging at him from the inside. For all he was concerned, he didn't need a shitty sweater. He needed David, but it seemed that he apparently had better things to do then sit at his side. 

Max tossed the offending item across the room in anger. It hurt.

Sniffling, he wiped at his eyes roughly in a moment of vulnerability.

It wouldn't do him any favors to grow weak over someone and it wouldn't do to grow attached to David of all people. It had already hurt him this far and the man would most likely vanish from his life, even if he knew deep down that David wanted the best for him. Nevertheless, his angst-riddled feelings dominated those thoughts and it was unlikely David could help him in the long run.

Max sighed in defeat, looking down to observe the loose-fitting hospital gown.  
It was pale blue with small pine trees built into its pattern… Sleepy peak general's motif. 

In horror, Max abruptly noticed the clear tube trailing from a bag dangling at the side of the bed and a nasty looking needle pressed intro his already bruised skin.

In a blind panic, Max shouted out, ripping the repulsive needle from his flesh and throwing it in the same direction as the jumper. It made him feel sick, the blood dripping from his vain bothered him less than that horrible shard of metal had. 

"Fuck!" He needed to get out. His shaking hands clenched the bed sheets in a grip of death.

Apparently, no one had overheard his cursing and no one had come running to see what had happened. Which suited him perfectly.  
The last thing he wanted was for someone to overshadow him and poke him around with fake concern.

He felt the sharpness of his mind returning to him and it assisted to overcome the initial shock of waking up in an unfamiliar place.  
He could now think his way out of this situation and he'd be damned if the authorities could force him to work with them. 

If David didn't want to stick around, then neither would he.  
If he could only make it out of the hospital, then he'd be able to run off like he'd always planned back at camp. He was sly enough and figured it wouldn't be so hard to live independently.

His options were narrow and time was short, if he made his move now, then it was still possible. 

Swinging his legs free from the tightly tucked sheets, Max hopped out onto a heavily disinfected floor, it was cold against his naked feet.

"Shit…" He looked around for something to change into. However, the pajamas he'd been wearing prior were nowhere to be found and someone would surely stop him if he chose to wander out looking like a patient.

Max glanced at David's discarded sweater. 

Groaning to himself lightly, he scooped it up and pulled it over his small frame, filling his lungs with the heady scent once again. It was too big and it hung off awkwardly.

He rolled up the sleeves and looked down at himself… it would have to do, even if it looked ludicrous on him.

Wasting no time, he rushed for the doorway, popping an inquisitive glance into the hospital's hallway. It was empty, however, the sounds of chatter echoed off the light green walls.

He made a dash, heading in a random direction, skipping behind vending machines and trolleys whenever someone passed. They paid him no mind having other issues to see to. 

After the fifth person, had passed with nothing to show him but mindless indifference, he grew less weary and more set on leaving the forsaken hospital and its nauseating aroma of chemicals.

David had always chased him down in times like these, making a big deal of him wandering off on his own. But apparently, no one else shared the man's desire to keep him from running away. Proving once again that all the people in his life didn't care what he did if he didn't get in the way.

Max shuffled his way weakly into a more spacious area with a welcome desk and a waiting room. The front doors fully visible, beckoning him to charge through and out into the waiting world.

He carefully observed the situation before him, people of all backgrounds sat waiting for some assistance.  
Some looking undeniably unhappy in a bored stupor - others noticeably more pained and uncomfortable, distracted by what ailment they had.  
His appearance somehow didn't look out of place amongst them and he doubted that he registered enough to be visible to them. 

This would be easy. 

\---

The feeling of freedom came with the bitter realization of just how cold the season had become. His feet numbing to the cold as it claimed the use of his fingers.

However, with his full consciousness back, Max worked his magic and used his situation to his advantage.

He'd had the brilliant idea to use his sorry looking state to win the favor of the owners of a rundown little thrift shop. 

They had believed his wide-eyed innocent charm, pulling him in and out of the cold, lending him the choice of whatever clothing he liked, second hand or not, Max valued the garments and the warmth that they would give him. They were a good christen couple no doubt. Old and from the looks of it most likely grandparents. 

Max had picked out a simple pair of jeans and a red pair of converse shoes, they felt a little too big, but not enough to hinder him or rub awkwardly. The couple had tried to offer him food, however, his stomach felt too sensitive and he declined, he never had an appetite after his father dosed him up.

He chose to keep the hospital gown, it wasn't at all visible under David's large sweater and he wouldn't part with the nice smelling top even if he had to. 

The couple had passively probed him for information, worried for his overall safety and wellbeing and he couldn't fault them for it.

Max had expressed that he didn't have any memory of walking out of the hospital, though he'd worked his charms well and pleaded to use their phone. The older woman had wasted no time in ushering him around the desk, letting him use the shop's personal cordless phone. 

Max faked a convincing conversation, claimed that his parents would pick him up at the end of the street. It worked well enough to get the kindly souls off his back, though they still mollycoddled over him. They begged him to stay in the safety of the shop instead and even offered to walk with him until he was safely picked up. Much to his mounting anger.  
It took him some effort, but finally, he had broken free from their overprotective grip.  
He mused to himself that the older couple were probably related to David because the sickeningly sweet care felt almost too much to be genuine, overbearing and something almost too humble to believe. 

With no real place to go, Max chose to amble aimlessly, rolling his sleeves down to hide his fingers from the nipping chill. 

From now on his life was forever changed and he needed to make his way out of town, for soon there would be news of a missing child. He'd give David that much credit because the man would undoubtedly push for at least a police search…

Max wasn't naive and knew he'd be living on the streets, he wouldn't trust anyone offering him a roof over his head. He wouldn't trust anyone ever again. 

It wasn't much of an overstatement, seeing as he'd lost all faith in people a good few years earlier, even before camp. David had come close, but he'd still let him down. 

It surprised Max to see the sun dipping so soon, seeing as he'd only just awoken from his rest in the hospital. He must have slept for the good part of the day.  
But now time didn't matter to him, he was a free spirit and he'd find his own life with no one to tell him what to do. 

\---

Darkness came and with it a bitterly cold wind, it cut through his frail body, rendering him a shuddering mess. He'd slumped down at a bus stop. Hugging his knees tightly to his chest to shield himself from the cutting breeze.

Nothing could shake the cold creeping into his bones. He felt miserable.

It dawned on him then, that it would apparently be harder to live on the streets then anticipated…

It had felt like hours since he had sat down and the busses have stopped for the day. Only a few people ambled passed, clad in thick warm clothing, linking arms and laughing about unintelligible things. 

Max scowled at them until they had vanished. If it was the cold making his nose run or the dawning realization stinging his eyes with unwanted tears, he couldn't quite tell. It could easily be both. 

Rubbing his arms viciously, Max tried to force the cold out of him, eyes fixed down on his new red shoes until another pair joined his side. 

Well-worn and sturdy boots, muddy and uncharacteristic for city life.

The owner shuffled into a sitting position beside him, giving off a hint of body heat.  
Max didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"So…Do you have any grand plans?" David asked in a soft voice, he didn't sound angry and with no hint that he was planning to chastise Max for running away. 

Max dragged his sleeve across his snotty nose, keeping his eyes glued to the concrete slabs. Making eye contact would only show David how relieved he was to see him, it was the last thing Max wanted with how emotional he currently felt.

"Oh, you know… Join the circus? Or become the best scam artist in the world… Maybe both?"

"From my experience, I wouldn't be surprised if you succeeded… all the times you managed to successfully swipe my phone" David joked lightly, pulling it out of his pocket idly in some odd visual representation. 

Max recognized it immediately and the familiar scratches on its pink cover, he'd not sown it much respect over the summer and it brought back those old feelings of his time at camp.

David had let him take his phone often, not showing much concern when Max had blatantly swiped it. It had felt so strange that someone would show him so much trust with something so personal.

But it had built up something inside him, something he didn't quite know how to place… It felt almost like an understanding. As if David had openly shared his belongings with Max in some wordless agreement. A show of trust that no adult had ever been so charitable to encourage in him.

"Well, you're WAY too trusting… Targets like you're too easy." Max voice only cracked a little. 

"I wouldn't go after people like you…I'd go after the big fish. Like corporations, bringing them to their knees. Maybe I'll just bring down capitalism whilst I'm at it" Max shrugged, trying to fake indifference.

David laughed out in genuine amusement, the small creases at his eyes proving to Max that he wasn't putting it on.

"Those are some solid plans… however. I have a few other options if you'd be willing to humor me?" David tried his best to make it feel like Max had a choice. Of course, he would never let the boy run from his sight ever again if he could help it. 

The past few hours had almost done him in. Emotionally he'd been a wreck, cried only a few times and hyperventilated at least once when in privet.

"Fine, let's get this over with" Max grumbled, knowing he had no other options.

"Well, there is the normal solution… a system set up for people like you. Systems to keep you safe, to find a nice place for you to live." Max buried his face into his knees, muffling an angry scream. He resented everything. 

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't like that option… so I asked the nice social worker if there could be any other way around it annnnd… " He drew out nervously. Taking a breath to strengthen his resolve. 

"I've informed them of my past and my involvement with being a social worker …. that I am still technically registered as a foster carer and that I still have a few months left until I need to re-register. I wasn't planning to. However, if you would prefer… You could maybe come stay with me… instead of someone you haven't met before" 

Whatever David tried to portray, or however he had rehearsed it in his head. He just couldn't put his finger on how it must have come across to someone in Max's position.  
He'd felt strange asking something so life-changing in such a flippant manner. Like it was the easiest choice to make. It wasn't by anyone's standard. 

Max was complicated and he'd shown him time and time again that their temperament's clashed and it only ended up infuriating the teen.  
The only merit for David was that he knew he could offer Max some stability until the boy could start to analyze and understand his choices. 

"I… I know I wouldn't be your first-choice Max and I'm sorry that you're stuck making this choice. It's not fair for me to ask, but I hope you know that I'm only trying to support you and give you one more option to choose from… Even if it's still a rough deal" David felt the foreboding Silence. Max having shut himself away, burrowed into his knees. He was scared that the boy would end up blaming him for turning his already shitty life upside down.

"It's a lot to think about, I know. So, you don't have to answer right away… for now, let's just get you warm" David placed his hands upon Max's shoulders tentatively. They felt so jagged and thin and he felt his heartbreak for the hundredth time.

"Was that why you weren't there?" David could only just hear, Max's words lost in his protective cocoon. 

He blinked, trying to grasp at what the boy was asking.

"When… when you woke up?" His voice proved the guilt that he hadn't managed to shake off.

"I'm so sorry Max… I wanted to be with you. But they wouldn't let me… rules and paperwork and…." He sighed "They're there to make you safe and I needed to prove that I wasn't just some stranger… It's complicated. Though I managed to get enough leverage to stay with you for the time being" He pricked his tone up into a more positive slant. 

Hoping and praying that Max wouldn't want to push him away.

"David, It's fine…" It was obvious that it hadn't been fine at the time, having Max run off with no intention to stay. "This jumper's mine now, just so you know" 

A weight lifted from David's shoulders, Max hadn't outright refused his offer or even reprimanded him for not being at his bedside. It was all David needed to gain back the confidence he'd lost over the last few hours. 

"It's yours" His bright smile almost lit up the dingy bus shelter. 

"Come on, I'll run the heater to get us warm" David gently helped Max to his feet, the boy still lethargic from everything he'd been through.

David led him to his range rover, it was parked slightly on the sidewalk. Apparently, David must have quickly parked upon seeing Max and more surprisingly, he's ignored his more polite and law-abiding side to be with him.

He promised that the rover would be an adequate shelter from the cold and Max thought it a safe place to dwell over the sake of his future. 

\---

Max hunched up in the passenger seat, knees pulled tightly to his ribs and his newly acquired jumper tucked over them.  
It was the warmest safest bubble he could find and the rattle of David's engine fed into the dusty heaters. 

"This is a piece of shit" Rubbing his hands together, Max found the engine's rumble to be secretively comforting, after all, it had reassured him over the phone along with David's humble singing… it grounded him, it felt more like home than any house he'd ever lived in.

"She's trusty" David patted the dash for good measure. "She's good off road and easy to fix" 

"So it breaks? That's not very inspiring" Max mumbled, the pins and needles returning to his numb fingers. 

"Everything breaks now and again doesn't mean they can't be fixed or aren't worth a little tender loving care. I've had this vehicle for years and wouldn't dream of replacing her" 

"David… this is probably going to be the only ‘her' in your life, so I'll just let this slip… okay? Besides, tender loving care can't fix everything. Somethings just need to be burnt. Or driven off a cliff… or driven off a cliff after you set fire to it." Max huffed out, feeling his old self creep back.

"Max, that's incredibly bad for the environment" David lightly remarked. "Wildfires aren't something to joke about"

"You're a dork" Max didn't want to fight him, he didn't feel up to ripping his positivity to shreds.

What he needed was for David to be his strength, if only for a few more hours. He'd hit his limit and it was only on borrowed time until he'd feel his grip on his emotions fall away and give way.

"Where are we going?" 

"I need to show the social worker that you're safe and let the austerities know that you've been found. They must still be looking for you" David sighed, there was still a lot to do and both were feeling drained of energy. It had been a good twenty-one hours or so since David had driven down.

"They won't let me stay with you" Max pointed out. "Paperwork takes time, even I know that" 

"We'll see, I had some access to documents and I'm registered on the system… maybe if we could convince them, we might not have to part ways so soon" David shrugged, however, his tone was clear that he wasn't confident or fully prepared to get Max's hopes up. 

"So, you were a foster parent?" Max probed, he hadn't asked back at the bus shelter even if it had peeked his interest. 

"Not quite a foster parent. I worked at a shelter, it was more a home for those who hadn't found a family." David reminisced. He was wary because those children resembled Max. Problematic and hard to connect with.

"And why did you stop?" 

"After a few years, it got a little difficult to juggle both the Camp and forester care" David sighed to himself. It was a little bit of a raw spot for him, having chosen the Camp and his own life over helping at the shelter. 

"It didn't really work out. I had other responsibility's."

"Sure…" Max eyed up David, picking up something in his tone.  
\---

For the rest of the drive, there was a strange feeling of comfort between the two.  
When David parked, he turned with a soft and sympathetic smile.

"This will be tiring, Max" David warned, know that the boy at his side wasn't so naïve. "If you ever want to have a break from it all, just let me know. We don't have to rush this…" 

With a slight nod, Max took in a steadying breath.  
He was scared.

He'd fallen once again into the belief that the red-haired man beside him could offer him something that he craved. The ongoing feeling of security and freedom to be himself. The same thing others wanted to take away from him. He wanted to be with David. Even if he had to admit it to himself, he was scared to lose him.

"Let do this" David said, soothing a soothing smile. "It's going to be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too disappointing.  
> Again, thank you so much for all of the support. You're really helping me get this done, even fighting off those negative feelings.  
> (Shoos negative feeling away) 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Tumblr - woodlandcinnamonroll

**Author's Note:**

> Holly Crap! You read the whole thing? Thank you!  
> I hope it wasn't awful and that you enjoyed it somewhat. <3
> 
> Huge thank you to my BFF – Kukkii  
> She’s so supportive and was kind enough to proof read for me. You’re the best Kukkii, I’m so lucky to have you in my life *smooch*  
> I should also point out that she was also part of the dark minds behind this mahaha
> 
> I like to think David is singing something like Mojo Pin by Jeff Buckley (If you care to look it up)  
> It's not so fitting to whats happening, so it wont hold much meaning.


End file.
